1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic component mounting and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional stackable die configuration for mounting electronic components to a circuit board.
2. Description of Background
Electronic components are mounted to circuit boards or other substrates using a variety of connector schemes. Conventionally, a pin grid array (PGA) interface was used to mount a processor to a processor socket on a printed circuit board. A pin grid array includes a number of pins, typically on the processor, that mate with corresponding pin acceptors on the processor socket. More recently, ball grid array (BGA) and land grid array (LGA) interfaces are used to connect processors to circuit boards. Unlike the PGA interface a chip mounted with a BGA or LGA interface does include pins. In place of pins, the chip is provided with gold or copper plated balls/pads that touch pins on the circuit board. The BGA and LGA interface provides a larger contact point that allows a processor to run at higher clock frequencies and also provides a more stable power connection. However, while BGA and LGA interfaces allow for higher clock speeds and provide more efficient power connections, the contact balls/pads require more surface area than, for example, pins. Open space on a printed circuit board is at a premium. As electrical devices shrink in size, free space for additional electronic components is rapidly decreasing.